bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Satellite Shopping
Summary The guppies head off to satellite from outer space clevering a rocketship that we could blast them off, Goby have a other classroom for your suppose to Molly, Gil, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper! Plot Songs: The Satellite Singer: Molly feat Gil Shops: The Television Store Lunch Jokes: Molly: Salami sandwich and a banana for a dessert Oona: Mac and cheese Nonny: Satelliteroni and cheese Dance Songs: Get the Television Singer: Deema Dancer: Molly, Nonny Storybook: Satellite Shopping Field Trip: Stressed Out Important Characters: Goby Transcripts 3 Little Fish: Bubble Guppies! Molly: Hi, it's me molly! And it's time. . . . . . . '' Gil: ''To watch on TV! Molly: It's time for. . . . . . . Gil: Watch on TV for me, Molly! Molly: Gil, What are you doing with my television? Gil: It's a television on watch it before you can get ready for the outer space! Molly: Wow Gil, but watch out for the crickets! Gil: Crickets? Uh oh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (All Giggles) Gil: I'm okay! Molly: (Giggles) It's time for Bubble Guppies! (After the theme song the three little fish will introduce) 3 Little Fish: Satellite Shopping. Goby: Hi! (As Goby swam to the stressed out room) Goby: What was that? It's coming from the inside of the room here. Come on! (As he swam to have TV for the stressed out room) Lobster: Hello, Goby! Goby: Hiya Lobster! Do you know where i can put the television? Lobster: All right i'll go look for the television. Goby: There gonna be so excited to watch on television! Lobster: Here you go, One television has a tall square shape! Goby: Thanks! I've gotta go tell everybody. Bye Lobster! Lobster: Good luck, and come back soon to get to the stressed out! Goby: You too! Come on! (As Goby swam to the classroom Oona and the viewers are greetings from us) Oona: Hello! Deema: Hi! Gil: Hello! (Bubble Puppy Bark) Molly: Hi! (The students are sitting down and greet to Mr Grouper) Molly,Gil,Deema,Oona,Nonny: Good morning Mr Grouper! Mr Grouper: Well good morning everyone! Goby: Hey Mr Grouper, Do you want to watch? All: Yeah! Molly: Come on, Let's go watch on television! (Mr Grouper turn on the TV and the stressed out for the snail) Satellite Snail: Hello, my friend! I'm your host, Satellite snail. I can't to get something for the stressed out day! All: Wow! All right! Yeah! Super! Cool! Awesome! Satellite Snail: It's my friend for the mostly at the whole time, and you know that we have everything to do with our new friends? You have a wonderful, places, and amazing! So step on back together and. . . . . . . . .! Snails, Crabs, Avi, Avi's Mother: (Grunts) Satellite Snail: What was th. . . . . . . .! (As the television is broken) Molly: Oh no! My television! It's broken! All: Awwwwwwwwww, No! Mr Grouper: Don't worry everybody! Will find my television a brand new one! Deema: Really? Nonny: A brand new one? Mr Grouper: Yes! All: You're doing great! All right! Yes! Excellent! Yay! Mr. Grouper: ''Let's think about what's on my television is broken. At the satellite shopping you have to blast off to the clever up in outer. . . . . . . . . . . (Waits for a minute) (Bubble Pop) Gil: Space! Mr Grouper: That's right, from outer space! And at the most everything for yours from the business of. . . . . . (Waits for a minute Again) (Bubble Pop) Deema: Decease! Mr Grouper: Right! And when you have it such a stressed. . . . . . . . '' (Waits for a minute this time) (Bubble Pop) Goby: ''Out! (Whistle Blows) Goby: Outta my way! (All Giggle) Mr Grouper: Yep! Oh i can't wait to watch on my television! (Music Begins) Gil: (say) Satellite! In the satellite! See me decked out from my head to my toe! Satellite! In the satellite! There are TV's around here somewhere! Molly: (sings) I feel like a satellite shopping! Hand full of guys all night long! Rock guitar and ten shots of whisky got a television on my neck and a massive hickey! You say you're a big deal, big deal! I've been a big deal ever since big shops! Shits real, I feel! Like a outer space who just skipped to meal! I like to party and spend my dough! And when I go to satellite i'm putting on a show and it's so spectacular whenever I rap to ya! I'm re-enacting my feelings to capture the moment like a TV and the mics on! I'm a shopper baby, i'm your icon! I'm turn on the Tv I shine I glow! And satellite! The Satellite! (say) Satellite! Gil,Goby,Deema,Oona,Nonny: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we need them! (say) Yeah! Gil,Deema,Nonny: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we help them! (say) Yeah! Goby,Oona: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) Satellite! So much to see, the satellite! (say) Satellite! Gil,Goby: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we got one! (say) Yeah! Deema,Oona: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we all done! (say) Yeah! Oona,Nonny: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) Satellite! So much to see, the satellite! Gil: (sings) I'm surrounded by people, i'm cool! Everyone is so see-through not you! Know you think I don't hustle I do! Used to get up for the rocket now I fly to! Molly: (sings) Business of decease are waiting for the bright new style! I tried to get you like a child! Born yesterday but born to be wild! I love geekdad IDUFO does look great! It will be! I betcha you i'm winning I bet that you're not! I love the satellite but you have my TV! You just leave the talking to know! I'm doping if you're ready to go! Gil: (sings) I just love the satellite, to the friends that we got all my friends but what you don't know you just got to believe! Goby,Deema: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we need them! (say) Yeah! Gil,Nonny (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we help them! (say) Yeah! Oona,Gil (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) Satellite! So much to see, the satellite! (say) Satellite! Gil,Oona,Deema: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we got one! (say) Yeah! Goby,Nonny: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we all done! (say) Yeah! Gil,Deema: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) Satellite! So much to see, the satellite! Gil: (say) I like it before the stressed out i'm eyeing! Everyone I see, i'm silent! So damn flying to outer space lots of shoppers! Hope that you're ready for the television! See my friends see my TV! Be my god, see my show! See my plan is to be the dope you said great! And we like TV! Molly: (say) Yeah! Oona,Goby: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we need them! (say) Yeah! Gil,Oona: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we help them! (say) Yeah! Deema,Nonny: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) Satellite! So much to see, the satellite! (say) Satellite! Gil,Nonny: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we got one! (say) Yeah! Goby,Deema: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we all done (say) Yeah! Gil,Goby,Nonny: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) Satellite! So much to see, the satellite! (say) Yeah! Gil,Oona,Nonny: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we need them! (say) Yeah! Goby,Deema,Nonny: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we help them! (say) Yeah! Gil,Oona,Goby: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) Satellite! So much to see, the satellite! (say) Satellite! Deema,Oona: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we got one! (say) Yeah! Deema,Goby,Gil: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) The more we all done! (say) Yeah! Oona,Nonny: (say) Yeah! Molly: (sings) Satellite! So much to see, the satellite! (Music Ends) (All cheers as by turn screen pink scene) Oona: I want to watch on my television! Come on and see how where he's going! (Oona in wired science room) Deema: Hiya! what can i get from big of you today? Category:Episodes Category:Bubble Guppies reboot Season 1 episodes